Sweet Serenity
by MymymyHello
Summary: The possible prologue to the possible sequel of Sweet Serendipity, which I also wrote. SweetTooth is in love with his boyfriend, and taking advice from jailbird he figures out how to please him. Please leave reviews. Rated M: Detailed Sexual Content


I had to admit it, "Two-Bit, I don't know what I'm doing…"

He placed his hands on my cheeks, "Neither do I."

I pulled him by his shirt into a kiss, the roughest kiss I had ever felt. It was so exhilarating, and I felt as if my heart were on fire.

I presumed this is what it was supposed to be.

He lifted me up and brought me bridal style into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

He laid me on the bed, kissing me. He began to kiss down my neck as he rubbed his hands underneath my shirt.

After a while I pushed him into a sitting position, me sitting on his lap as I removed my shirt and began to kiss him.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth delicately, the sounds of pleasure he made were returned by me.

I started kissing down his neck. _Am I doing it right?_ I asked myself. Even though he and I were both clueless to our actions I was to embarrassed to ask if what I was doing felt right. I looked up at Two-Bit as I got down to his belly button. He was smiling, thus I continued.

I was well aware of what a woman usually did to the man's penis, but I didn't know if another man would have it work for him.

Trying to just make him feel good I rubbed his chest underneath his shirt, which made him take it off.

"Mickey's inappropriate for this, ain't he?" Two-Bit snickered, soon moaning as I unzipped his pants and rubbed his penis.

"Let's get rid of him completely, shall we?" I asked, pulling off his pants and Mickey Mouse briefs.

_It's gonna be okay_ I thought. _Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just do it. If women can do it, so can you_.

His penis was already erected, and from some knowledge to masturbation I grabbed it, running my hands slowly up and down.

He panted slightly, "Faster…"

I did as told and his mouth opened wide open, "Faster."

By now I could get a rug burn, "S-S-Sweet…"

I licked my lips nervously.

_Just do what you know, Sweet._

_ Just do what you know…_

Licking my lips one more time I placed his hard cock in my mouth, moving my head up and down the way I did with my hand.

I could hear him stammering for words, thus I got faster, soon simply sucking on it, licking, anything I could.

I just wanted my boyfriend to feel good.

He soon grabbed my blonde hair, pushing my head down making his penis come more to the back of my throat.

I got up and gasped for air and took that chance to look at him. His mouth was open and his chest was moving up and down as he heavily breathed.

"Sorry," he said, "it just felt so good…"

I crawled up his body and kissed him, "No need to be sorry, hon. I'm glad I'm doing it right."

Hurrying back down I continued my services, my hands soon holding his waist so he wouldn't shiver as much.

I went down to his sac and used my tongue to make him move almost uncontrollably.

I came back up and began licking his hard dick again, soon semen bursting out covering my entire face.

He squirmed and groaned out my name as I made the rest of it seep out of his penis.

"SweetTooth…" he panted, "S…SweetTooth…"

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to his lips, his tongue rapidly moving within my mouth and his hand rubbing my rear.

We soon ended the kiss and he fully examined my face.

"Looks like frosting." He chuckled.

"You're disgusting." I said, tittering inside my head as he flipped me underneath him.

"Now me," he nibbled my ear, which he knew tickled, "I want to do it to you."

"Be my guest." I said.

He kissed me down my neck and got to my belly button, soon bringing his tongue back up to my chin. On his way down again he played a little with my Adam's apple, only reason he stopped was because I laughed and hit him on the back so I could breathe.

As he kissed right above my jeans and rubbed my ass his other hand yanked off my belt and both his hands pulled my pants down.

Only in my boxers he used his finger to draw circles on my penis ever so slightly. It felt like a feather was tickling me.

He then kissed the covered penis, slowly dragging my boxers off.

He smiled at the sight before him and placed it right in his mouth.

I understood why he grabbed my head.

My mouth dropped open and words were a mystery. The overwhelming beauty and sensation made my heart race faster and my body shake.

Grabbing his head the way he did me I didn't even have to explain.

He sucked and did his magic faster, my chest heaving, palms sweating, and my body desperate for something more.

Before I knew it, though, the best part took place.

"Two…Two-Bit," I moaned out, "Keith…"

He came up and kissed me the same way I did, his face covered in my ejaculation.

"And now we match." He smiled.

I took his pants and wiped my face off with them, him making an expression of shock.

He smacked my shoulder playfully, "That's nasty! You got my germs on that!"

"You got your semen on _my_ face!" I fought back.

"Well, _you_ made _that_ happen…" he took my pants and wiped his face.

I laughed and kissed him once he was free of my sperm.

As we kissed I kept repeating what Dally said to me:

_"Sex with guys is just like girls, only there's one less hole."_

We already used up one…

I nibbled at his ear, "May I see your ass?"

He looked at me and made a cat face and turned around while saying, "I didn't bring my donkey to the party."

I smiled and felt his rear. It was softer than I expected someone's butt to be. It reminded me so much of white chocolate.

_"Everything fits into something" _I quoted Dallas in my head, _"Everything finds its way into one of those holes. Think about it as a straw going into a cup…"_

And I knew what to do.

I sat up more, soon just getting out from underneath Two-Bit's body completely.

"You done sight seeing?" he asked me.

I asked him to get on all fours and he did so, making another cat reference.

"You gon' probe me?" he snickered, unaware of what my penis was about to enter, "I once watched a movie about these aliens who came down in their spaceships to…"

I was inside him.

I gasped slightly at the very idea as he began shuttering.

I pulled it out, "I'm…I'm sorry…"

He sat up, still on his knees, "It just caught me off guard, baby," he kissed me, "You're doing fine…It…it felt good, anyways."

I smiled and made him get back on all fours.

I placed my penis back inside him and took a moment to figure out what I was doing.

_"Ever seen a dog hump a fire hydrant?"_ I remembered Dally saying, _"Picture it just like that."_

And I did.

It was amazing.

Two-Bit made sounds of pleasure I didn't even know were possible as I thrust my body inside his.

"Ah…ah…" he tried to speak, and neither could I.

Holding his waist I got faster, his head moving upward as he cried to the high heavens in desire.

"S…S…" he began my name, "Sweet, I-" I got faster, "I…Ah!"

Going as fast as I could he cried out louder from my body being inside him.

Then, I felt the ejaculation coming on.

"Two-Bit, I…" I panted, "Keith, I'm…I don't know where…"

"Wherever makes you happy, Sweet." He gasped out while enjoying every minute of this.

I burst inside him.

He seemed startled at first, his entire body tense, but soon calmed down and sort of collapsed in his position.

I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around his chest, "I'm sorry, honey."

He soon managed to tackle me and get _me_ underneath _him_.

He kissed my neck and I was laughing too much to say anything.

Soon, everything calmed down and he looked into my eyes, "I would do it back to you, but I'm too tired now."

"I'm tired too." I said.

He rolled his tongue around his mouth and then used his finger to pick something out.

"Look," he said, "Yesterday's fudge cake."

As I got ready to speak he slipped it in my mouth.

"Keith Mathews!" I spat out, "That was gross!"

"Not as gross as you putting 'frosting' on my pants!" he laughed.

"Fine, we're even, but don't do that _again_!" I couldn't help but laugh as I said that.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…All that did was prove I had something sweet in my tooth."

"And on your bed." I kissed him.

He nodded, "Too true."

I adjusted myself so he could lie on my chest, the nice breeze from the fan giving my bare body chills, but once he placed his head on me I felt better.

Caressing his neck with my fingers I kissed him good night, and he did the same as his hand circled my belly.

I closed my eyes, my body amazed and exhausted from what I just went through. I never knew losing one's virginity and trying to obtain pleasure would take so much work since people did it all the time.

Then, before I could stop it, I felt Two-Bit blow into my belly.

"Damn it, Two-Bit!" I shot my eyes open and pushed him under me, "I knew I shoulda worn a shirt to bed!"

I blew onto his belly after he threw my 'soiled' pants at me.

This was my relationship and this is how we did things.

As I grabbed a pillow and started a pillow fight I knew that if I was to date Two-Bit Mathews there wouldn't be much snuggling and 'canoodeling' especially in public places. I knew we would have to experiment with our sexual experiences with one another. I knew it wouldn't be the easiest kind of romance to grasp.

But people in love go to great lengths to keep it, and as Two-Bit's pillow got me with a mouthful of feathers I kissed him and he called me duck mouth…

…'cause that's just how we love.


End file.
